


Mutual Problems

by scottishfae



Series: Mutual Problems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys find distraction in each other. Two other boys are annoyingly clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual Problems || scottishfae  
> HAIKYUU! || I do not own Haikyuu! nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.  
> M/NC17 || PWP  
> WARNINGS || Poorly written, gay smut.  
> PAIRINGS || Nishinoya + Hinata  
> SUMMARY || Two boys find distraction in each other. Two other boys are annoyingly clueless.
> 
> NOTES || I don’t know why this popped into my head. Nishi/Hinata aren’t a ship of mine (as you’ll see), but I could see these two awkwardly confiding in the other. Enjoy!

* * *

Nishinoya walked into the clubroom unprepared to find anyone in it. Classes were in session after all, and most of the team weren’t studious enough to skip. Well, except those that hadn’t been able to sleep the night before.

“Hey, Hinata, how did you get the key?” he asked.

Hinata must have been oblivious to the other’s entrance as he jumped - hitting his head on the wall.

“Nishinoya-senpai,” Hinata stuttered.

The elder, but shorter teen, stopped himself from preening. There was something wrong. He closed the door behind him and locked it. It wouldn’t do for wandering teachers or students to come by and find them skipping. He walked over to the sunny corner Hinata was huddled in and sat down beside him. The window was ajar but their position on the floor only allowed the sounds to carry to them. There was a class at p.e. out in the yard. “What’s wrong?”

There was no reply; not even an attempt at one.

“You’re not smart enough to skip classes.”

A vein throbbed in the small neck but Hinata didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he motioned with his head towards the open window. It was his class outside.

“You’re skipping p.e.? You sick?”

Hinata shook his head.

“Injured?”

Another shake.

“Kageyama pissed at you again?”

There was a pause, Hinata’s body tensing, but again a shake of his head. Nishinoya smiled. At least he knew who was the problem. “Okay. So it has to do with Kageyama but he’s not mad at you.”

“I said it wasn’t about him.”

It wasn’t quite a yell but there was a nervous anger in his voice. Hinata’s eyes darted only once to Nishinoya before looking back down to his tennis-shoe clad feet.

His eyes widened. Hinata was bent over himself, his shoulders nearly trembling. He could only say ‘ah’ as he leaned back and slouched against the wall. This was body language that Nishinoya understood very well.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, really. I’ve got a pretty major crush on my best friend too.”

“I don’t ha--” Hinata immediately began to defend. He stopped when the words sunk in. “Really?”

Nishinoya nodded. “Looks like we both go for the clueless types.”

Hinata began to relax but he didn’t sit up. “Asahi?”

“That obvious?”

He shrugged. “Not really; not until you think about it. You hang on him a lot, I guess.”

Nishinoya’s head bobbed up and down a few times. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking over their rotten luck.

“Ever think of doing anything about it?” Hinata asked.

“Like confessing? Nah, I’d be too afraid to lose a friend and mess up the dynamics of the team.”

Hinata looked up, his eyes sad and empty. It was obvious he had come to the same conclusion.

“I hate feeling like this.”

“Yeah, it’s not fun.”

Nishinoya paused and looked at his own fidgeting feet. Unlike Hinata, he was in regular outdoor shoes that he had failed to remove upon entering. “There is something you can do - it won’t help solve the problem, but--” he trailed off.

Hinata was looking at him again. Nishinoya instructed him to sit back. Hinata brows knit but he allowed himself to be pushed back into the wall. His cheeks pinked.

Nishinoya returned to sitting back; the two teens shoulder-to-shoulder. He slipped out of his shoes first and managed to wiggle out of his blazer. Not bothering taking off anything else, the elder teen unfastened his slacks. His breath caught a little as he allowed his fantasies from the night before to flash before him again. By the time he looked to his left once more, his boxers were tented. Hinata’s face matched his hair, though he didn’t seem to be able to look away.

“Nishinoya, I-I’m not--”

“The guy you want? No shit, you aren’t who I’m thinking of either. But we’re both in a hard place,” they bother snickered a bit. “So why not help each other out.”

It took a few moments but Hinata nodded. In his gym clothes Hinata didn’t have a need to shrug out of anything. Instead, he reached in and pulled his half-erect penis out. Nishinoya reached over and helped him shimmy his shorts down just slightly. He smiled. “At least I’m ‘taller’ than you where it counts.”

Hinata snorted and leaned a little further back against the wall. Both had taken themselves in hand and were very slowly stroking. “Anything specific you think about?” Nishinoya asked.

“N-not really. I’d kinda like to be on - you know.”

“Top?” he provided. “Yeah, that’d be kinda hot. Plus, it’d do Kageyama good to get pounded into some.”

“What about you?”

Nishinoya shrugged. “Depends. Though what’ll probably get me through this one is the thought of riding Asahi. Him on his back; hair down and spread out on the pillow. And just me setting the pace.”

He cursed a little at the unpleasant friction of dry on dry. “Wonder if anyone has some lotion or something in here.”

“Tanaka has some.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he says he wants his hand soft for Shimuzi-san.”

“Yeah right. He probably uses it for the same reason we are.”

Nishinoya struggled to his feet, keeping his pants up with his left hand but not bothering to tuck himself back in. He made a quick trip to Tanaka’s locker; the lotion was easily found and brought back for both of them. Popping the cap, he squeezed out some for himself, before doing the same into Hinata’s waiting hands. He didn’t bother capping it.

Again they turned to their own fantasies. It was easy for Nishinoya - he had done this so many times before. As his pace changed, his hips started bucking with the images in his head. He felt eyes on him just as his breathing became laboured. Turning to his left, he saw Hinata staring, hands still on his dick, but not moving.

“Why is this so easy for you?”

A cocky smile graced Nishinoya’s lips, his voice breathy as he answered. “Been doing it for a lot longer than you, I guess.”

Hinata looked down again, his body beginning to slump and grow flaccid once more. NIshinoya groaned. He sat up a little and lifted his hips enough to shimmy out of both his pants and boxers. Didn’t need to stain those with so much of the day left.

“Look at me.”

Hinata did.

“Now don’t see me, see Kageyama. Can you put his face over mine?”

Hinata shrugged. Nishinoya stayed still until he saw the other teen’s eyes unfocus just slightly. Resolving himself, he pushed forward and grabbed ahold of Hinata’s now flaccid length. “N-Nishinoya.”

“Uh-uh, remember, I’m your Kageyama fantasy right now,” he reminded him.

His hands were still slick with lotion and he pumped the flesh back into standing. Several times he heard Hinata repeat to himself Kageyama’s name in a sort of mantra; it made him want to laugh. This was a first for both of them, it seemed. Nishinoya was as much as virgin as Hinata. Though, at least he watched a lot of porn.

He licked his lips once before moving to gently take Hinata into his mouth. He expected the little jump of surprise, but didn’t expect the hands that automatically went into his messy hair. It was his name Hinata groaned as his fingers tightened. Nishinoya began sucking and licking at the head, liking the hissing noises coming from the younger teen above him. Soon he began bobbing up and down at a slow speed. Occasionally he would stop and suck before once again taking in the length over and over again. He increased his speed little by little.

“Nishinoya, I’m--”

The elder teen sped up more and prepared himself as best as he could. He didn’t have to wait long and while he tried to swallow, he couldn’t help but gag a little at the taste. He sat back wiping his mouth and making a face.

“They make it look easier in the videos.”

Hinata didn’t answer. His eyes were closed; his breathing laboured. Nishinoya looked at his contented face - the sated body from his own inexperienced blowjob - and worked at finishing himself off. It didn’t take long, his body already humming from earlier. Sadly, his orgasm was much messier and he grabbed at the nearest towel to wipe himself clean.

“That was my first time.”

“Me too; hope I wasn’t too bad.”

Hinata’s eyes opened and his head lazily turned towards him. “You’re amazing.”

Standing up, the elder teen began redressing. The bell wouldn’t be long, he figured, and the clubroom was definitely beginning to smell. Hinata did the same, though most of his ‘redressing’ was just resituating clothes.

“I know I didn’t - you know - but if you ever need--” Hinata began as he waited for Nishinoya to finish dressing.

He looked up from pulling on his pants. “Yeah, thanks. I might take you up on that. I have to admit, it’s nice having another person around instead of just my hand.”

Hinata laughed awkwardly, bringing his hand to the nape of his neck and scratching. Once finished, he left the room first, waiting for Nishinoya to close and lock the door before heading back down to main campus. Hinata’s class had already left the yard.

“You know that was Daichi’s towel you cleaned up with, right?” Hinata informed him as they walked down the stairs.

Fear wracked through his body as Nishinoya stopped mid-step. “Fuck.”

* * *


End file.
